


The First Time

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian has had a crush on his bandmate for a little while now, and Nick notices, inviting him to cuddle in his bunk for awhile. What follows surprises both blondes, and leaves them satisfied.





	The First Time

Nick looked at his fellow blonde in the group, noticing that Brian was looking worried and anxious about something. He knew that the younger man was struggling with adjusting to the group, and he and the other guys had done their best to reassure him, that everything would be okay. 

“Nick, do you think we are going to make it, be successful?” Brian asked one night, when he and Nick were snuggling together in Nick’s bunk, the other three asleep. 

“I don’t know Bri-Bear, we can only hope. Are you worried about anything else?” Nick asked, smiling at Brian’s tented pajama pants, knowing that the 16-year-old had a crush on him, if his stuttering and stumbling that happened on occasion was any indication. 

“No, Nick, I am okay” Brian winced as he tried to will his cock to calm down. It had been painfully hard since he had crawled into Nick’s bunk, and he blushed, seeing Nick’s look at the impressive tent he had going on. 

“You sure you don’t want my help with that?” Nick laid his hand on Brian’s chest, feeling the teen trembling. Brian looked up at Nick’s face, and Nick could see the wanting on his face warring with the fact that Brian knew that Nick was already 19, and that Nick really shouldn’t be offering to do this.

“Nick, I really shouldn’t, but I can’t handle this anymore. I get a raging hard on every time I am near you. Maybe if I let you get it down, it won’t happen as much anymore” Brian bit his lip, and looked up at the older man, nodding his head. Nick grinned, and sat up, laying Brian down, and pulling his pajama pants down, releasing the aching, leaking cock. 

“Damn Bri, you are thicker than the others. I am impressed” Nick commented, as he saw Brian’s impressive length for the first time. He lowered his head, and swiped up Brian’s length with his tongue, feeling Brian buck up, arching into the sensations he was experiencing for the first time. Nick laid a hand on Brian’s hips, settling the teen down. 

“Feels good Nick, do that again please” Brian asked, whimpering softly. Nick leaned back down, and swiped up again with his tongue, before taking his member in hand, squeezing it a bit, hearing Brian’s whines. They knew they had to try and stay quiet, but it was proving difficult. 

“Brian, you got to try and be quiet, I don’t want the others waking up” Nick pleaded, and Brian nodded his head. Nick bent his head down, and took the teen’s balls in his mouth, sucking and licking them. Brian whimpered, gripping the sides of the bunk to not buck up again. His arousal was thrumming in his body, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

“Close Nick, please” Brian whimpered out, as he wiggled slightly. Nick knew that this first time would be quick, but he didn’t mind, knowing that Brian would be getting hard again soon enough.  He made a quick decision, and opted to use his hand to get Brian off, not wanting to suck him for his first time. 

“I’m just going to keep stroking you baby boy, and let you get off on my hand” Nick started stroking Brian’s cock, feeling the teen trembling under his touch, knowing that he was extremely close to spilling out. He stroked the cock faster, and soon enough Brian was spilling all over his hand, and Nick smiled at the teen. 

“There we go Brian. How did that feel?” Nick asked, as Brian calmed down, panting slightly. He grinned up at the older blonde, nodding his head. 

“Really good Nick, thank you” Brian sat up slightly and saw Nick’s own impressive tent. He grew brave, and stuck his hand down Nick’s own pajama pants, and stroked Nick’s cock, hearing the older man whimper slightly, shivering. 

“Brian....” Nick looked at the younger man, who bit his lip, and pulled Nick’s pants down, the two shifting positions, so Brian kneeled in between Nick’s legs. He looked at Nick’s length for the first time, realizing it was a little longer than him, but significantly thinner. He leaned down, and swiped his tongue along the head, tasting Nick’s pre for the first time. 

“Mmmm....good” Brian commented, before looking back at Nick, who was looking wide eyed at the younger teen, wondering where the hell the bravery had come from. Brian smiled softly, before swiping Nick’s cock again, getting his fingers wet with the pre-cum. 

“I’m going to open myself. Watch, see if I’m doing it right” Brian stuck his finger in his hole, and grunted as he felt the intrusion. Nick panted as he watched Brian open himself up, like he had been doing it for years. 

“How do you know how to do that?” he asked incredulously. Brian looked up and smirked. 

“It’s called porn, Nick. Ever heard of it?” Brian smiled, and went back to adding a second finger to his hole, knowing it wouldn’t take more than that. 

He took his fingers out, and laid on top of Nick, lining his hole up with Nick’s cock, easing his hole onto Nick’s cock, seeing the older man whine softly, feeling his cock entering Brian’s hole. 

“There we go. Let me make you feel good Nick, just like you did for me” Brian spoke, as he started moving his hips up and down slowly, seeing Nick whine and whimper, moving to adjust to Brian. 

He could feel that Nick was close, and he started going a little faster, wanting the older man to unload into him. Nick moaned softly, and whined out Brian’s name as he came, shooting his load into the teen, who rode out the high, making sure to stay on until he felt Nick’s cock get soft. 

As Brian pulled out, he looked down, seeing his cock had grown hard again, while he was riding Nick. Nick looked as well, and smiled softly. 

“Need help again Brian?” Nick asked, as Brian looked up, and whimpered softly, nodding his head. Nick got an idea in his head, and looked at Brian. 

“In your research, did you ever look up 69’ing?” Brian’s eyes widened, and he nodded. Nick nodded, and held Brian to him. 

“Why don’t we do that, to end this night? Get each other off this time?” Brian nodded, and Nick gently pushed him down towards his cock, and Brian eased himself over Nick’s body, positioning himself over the older man’s cock, making sure his was near Nick’s own mouth.

“Remember Bri, lick and suck like a lollipop, it will get bigger, just widen your mouth, and if you don't want to swallow, it’s okay, just pop off, and I’ll clean the sheets when we are done” Nick instructed gently, waiting for Brian’s whispered “Okay” before taking the teen’s cock in his mouth, sucking expertly.

He felt Brian lick his cock a few times, before he felt his cock enter the teen’s warm mouth, and felt Brian sucking gently, before getting braver again, and sucking faster, feeling his cock grow in the younger man’s mouth. He grunted a bit behind Brian’s cock, and slowed his sucking to match Brian’s so they could cum at the same time. 

A few minutes later, they exploded in each other’s mouths, and Brian surprised Nick by swallowing most of his load, before pulling off, letting the rest coat the sheets. Nick sucked Brian dry, and both popped off, and Brian got up off Nick’s body, and Nick sat up. 

“How was that?” Nick asked, smiling at the blissed out look on Brian’s face. He knew that the teen would be going back to his bunk soon, sated and happy. 

“So good Nick, thank you so much. Very glad I came to you, and let you help me out” Brian hugged the older man, laying a gentle kiss on his lips, before pulling away. 

“Alright, go back to your bunk, I’ll change my sheets really quick, and then head to sleep myself. Remember be quiet, the others can’t know what we did” Brian nodded, hugged Nick, before climbing over him, and pulling the curtain open and climbing out of Nick’s bunk, padding over to his own. 

Nick quickly changed his sheets, and fell back on the bunk, already half asleep. He was so happy he had helped the younger teen, and made him feel so good. Nick knew this was the first night that this happened, but it definitely wouldn’t be the last. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, anticipating the next time Brian came to him, and he would welcome him with open arms. 


End file.
